


No Bras, No Problems

by liternee109



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Banter, Domesticity, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Genderswap, Girl!Arthur, brilliant girlfriends, coming home, girl!Eames, that deserves to be its own character, the smirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liternee109/pseuds/liternee109
Summary: Most people knew Arthur as one of the best in the business. Knew her as put together and polished and always thinking and always 10 steps ahead of everyone else. Eames knew she was a very lucky girl since she knew a different Arthur.





	No Bras, No Problems

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened. Greatly in part due a lovely conversation in the Inception Slack Chat about fancasting girl Arthur and girl Eames. And tattoos and piercings. Thanks in particular to the lovely people: slack writing crew, brookebond, immuration, QueenThayet, Renn, guiltyp, dasyatidae, amysnotdeadyet
> 
> Special thanks to my two awesome Betas: yellowgoingonblue and Iamanonniemouse. Without either of you encouraging my bi heart to be as gay as possible with this it would not exist. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy. These two deserve some domestic love.

Eames enjoyed the sun out on the balcony, only half listening to the bitching on the other side of the phone.

“Seriously, that bitch could at least be grateful. I did have to dive into a burning room after all.” Eames tried really hard to not roll her eyes, she did. Fucking incompetent criminals these days.

“A room you put on fire darling, and don’t be so high and mighty. That’s your job! You go into the safes, and the rooms, and the dreams and you extract shit.”

Arthur always liked to say Eames should be the Boston fan for the amount of times she says ‘they need to do their fucking jobs, darling.’ She knew this call was self serving, and not for Eames; friendships and trust were hard fought for and won in their business. This fresh blood extracter had definitely not earned their way onto Eames list and probably never would if Arthur’s comments had any truth. And this was Arthur, she knew her business, they were true.

“If Arthur wasn’t so straight laced, and so obsessed with the fucking plan...”

“Rubbish. Even if Arthur didn’t follow the plan, you are the one that rigged the explosives wrong in a dream that you had been prepped on.”

“Yeah, but the dream wasn’t...”

“Don’t give me that shit. Adrienne was working on it, I’ve been in those dreams. Just admit you fucked up, managed to still make it work, and go get a pint and a shag and be done with it.”

“See that’s the thing…”

Finally! Eames knew it, there was always a reason this particular number showed up on her phone. Eames could guess what it was considering the texts from both Adrienne and Arthur earlier in the day but wanted to hear him squirm. Friendly call my arse, I’ll be in the area soon… yea ok.

“So the job didn’t fully go according to plan.”

“No shit, Sherlock”

“And I may have burned one or two alias’. Nothing major, just might be down to my last one. Arthur is being the tight ass she always is, and not releasing payment until we are all out of country and away from the client. And since you are so close, and from what I hear not on a current job, and we have history.  You know I’m good for repaying a favor or two…”

“What do you need. You know my fees so don’t even try that bullshit on me. I also can easily blacklist you from ever getting a job again, that is if anyone wants to work with you after this shitshow. You will pay me back, you also have an allowance. Arthur never leaves her crew fully out to dry. If you already blew that money that’s your own damn fault.” Eames heard the front door being opened… finally. She had better things to do than draw out this call for any longer. Arthur was back, Arthur was home.

Eames half listened to the pleas and the sob story being told over the phone. She was making the appropriates noises and faking it of course. As soon as she had read Arthur and Adrienne’s texts and had picked up this call she knew exactly how much she was charging. It helped that she knew the cut that was being sent to him. If he couldn’t be competent then he sure as shit didn’t deserve the cut when the rest of the team saved his ass.

As Arthur came into the room she was half occupied on her phone, looking up briefly to give Eames a soft smile. Once her shoulders relaxed and she tossed her phone onto the table, Eames knew that the money have come through and had been transferred accordingly. Eames might be exacting to work with but she did her job and she looked after her crew.

Eames finished up the call with a, “yes, yes, we all know Arthur,” the quick head turn and smirk in return was worth it, “could use a shag and a good massage. The job is over, you will get your money, and will pay me for the documents. They will be in the usual drop in two days. I’ll give you the code once you give me the money as per usual.”

And with that the phone call was over. Eames made a quick note in her phone of the documents so she could work on them tomorrow. This evening she was busy. When she looked up Arthur had taken her chestnut hair down from the bun, one long plait running down her back. She looked exhausted as she toed off her heels and took off her designer jacket. Eames went to the faucet for a cup of water and brought it over.

“We could always blacklist him.” Eames suggested as she handed the glass over. Arthur took the glass thankfully and gave Eames that smirk, the one that made her fall in love in the first place. Well the smirk, and the brains, and the kind soul behind all that order in a buttoned up suit.

That smirk is what featured in most of Eames daydreams when Arthur was away, if Eames was being honest. Arthur had many smirks, most of them condescending with flat eyes. Ones that Eames rarely saw anymore. They understood each other too much for Arthur to actually talk down to Eames. This smirk, this smirk was for Eames and Eames only. Head slightly tilted as if questioning, chin tucked under, eyes fond and tender. And those lips. Arthur tended to wear darker lipsticks, darker red, darker blush when she was going neutral.

They fit with her business attire. Always put together but powerful, not too sexy but never frumpy. Always well fitting and always showing off her slender powerful built. Arthur smirked with her entire face, her entire head. The tilt and arched brow just played up the lopsided smile. It was more expression than most people ever got out of Arthur. And it was Eames’. It was always for Eames.

“Don’t bother. I’ll never work with him again, neither will Adrienne but if other want to settle for that work let them. They won’t be going for any of our jobs anyway, or won't be getting them anyway. That plane, did something to my neck.”

Of course Arthur didn't want any unnecessary fuss. Some days Eames wished she would just entertain the notion of some elaborate payback scheme. But then, Arthur was Arthur, pragmatic to a fault and never a women for unnecessary planning or daydreams. The few times she had been driven to payback she attacked the problem with such efficient cruelty. Other people were surprised when they found out of Arthur's military past. Eames was not.

Granted, they did meet in the military. In their special ops squads, handpicked for the next gen training. This technology that would save so many lives, that would revolutionize military training. The dreams that would change everything,  Blah Blah Blah.

“Come here Darling, let me help you out of that outfit, you are home now. Here’s the agenda for the night. We get you out of those stale plane clothes and into a nice warm shower followed by a massage.” Eames made sure to swing her hips and keep eye contact and she closed in on Arthur at the counter.

“There’s a new Thai place down the street that has delivery and good healthy portion. We can get some grub and catch up on Black Sails. We need to finally finish the last season.”

Eames batted Arthur's hands away and took over unplating her hair. Eames loved her hair. On a job it was alway pulled tightly back, never out of place. Normally in a plaited bun so that it stayed in place. Eames loved unplaiting that hair, one step in the many that wound Arthur down after a mission. Especially a bad one. Eames loved running her fingers through the sheer mass of Arthur's hair. She loved giving Arthur a light neck and scalp massaged disguised as checking for tangles in those curls. Not that she thought Arthur was ever fooled.

Arthur also had hair that didn’t tangle, it wouldn’t dare. If Eames hair was up in a bun all day she would have to finger brush it out so that it lay flat down her back again. After a day in a plait wrapped up in a bun, Arthur's hair was smooth and slightly curled. It wasn’t frizzy or kinky, and Eames would envy her for it if she didn’t enjoy playing with her hair so much.

The first time she had seen Arthur’s hair down, well that had been an amazing evening for many reasons. Eames had known military Arthur, the woman who had quietly fought her way onto an Elite Ranger squad. Eames had known honorable discharged Arthur. They had all been honorably discharged once that program was shut down. Those that still had their wits had felt neglected but hell, they were all soldiers they knew they were only wanted for what the government could do with them.

This Arthur, the Arthur that had found Eames and planned a two woman dreamshare con. Their first job. This Arthur had finished the job, had Eames back as they were doublecrossed, convinced their employer that these two were really not a pair you wanted to fuck over. This had been the Arthur that had high on adrenaline, the rush of their first job and escaping death, this had been the Arthur who asked Eames out.

This was the Arthur that had shown up on a boardwalk in a racerback tank top, Ranger shoulder tattoo proudly on display, long chestnut hair falling down her back and partially over one shoulder. Her hair was curlier than Eames would have guessed, gentle thick waves that reached halfway down her waist. Hair that had subtle color to it. In the sun Eames noticed strands of deep purple, of dark blue, maybe even a strip of red. None of them garish or screaming for attention but there hidden in the depths of all that hair. Eames second though, first being that she wanted to dig her hands into all that hair, had been that Arthur must be very dedicated to her morning hair routine to get all that hair in place every day.

This Arthur had given Eames that smirk. This was the Arthur that Eames was one of the very privileged few to know. And she wouldn’t have it any other way.  Ever since that day, Eames associated the Arthur with her hair down as Play Arthur.

There was Work Arthur, in her suits, her hair always pulled back and up, her brain going a thousand miles a minute with everyone around her scrambling to keep up.Then there was Play Arthur; calm, witty, and sarcastic to a fault with smiling eyes and a raised brow. Play Arthur loved showing off her tattoos, yes the Arthur, stick in the mud point man, had tattoos plural. And piercings. Eames loved her piercings. Had found them that same night she had seen Arthur's hair out of its bun.

Eames had always been very attentive. It got her in trouble when she was younger and didn’t know when it was best to keep one’s observations to herself. It got her a promotion and slot into Special Forces in the military. And it got her where she was today, one of the best Forgers in the industry who was one of the very very few who could say they pulled off inception. Not that they went around advertising. That was just asking for trouble.

Mix Arthur’s pure brilliance, determination, presence and brains with Eames’ antsyness after being cooped up in secret military trainings with three countries involved and not nearly enough answers and Arthur became one of Eames favorite people to watch. Arthur was still one of Eames favorite people to watch. Needless to say Eames wasn’t surprised when Arthur ended up in the less legal side of dreamshare, she was even less surprised with Arthur excelled at it.

Eames had always suspected there was a different side, a guards down side, to Arthur. Eames had not suspected what exactly that side looked like but had wanted to find out after their very first military training together.

After Eames finished unplaiting Arthur’s hair, she threw her own up in a messy bun and turned her around. Once again batting away Arthur’s hands Eames took over unbuttoning her crisp white shirt.

“What if we just switched to colors. You wouldn’t even need crazy patterns, a gorgeous purple that would bring out your eyes maybe. Or a muted pattern, they have subtle plaids these days. Darling, your wardrobe doesn’t have to be quite this boring.”

“If you detest it so much, why don’t you take it off then, _Dear?”_ And the smirk was back.

Eames truly loved that smirk because that smirk meant a plan was in place. One time when that smirk had appeared, they had ended up in a Sex Toy shop on the Atlantic City boardwalk with a very well meaning concerned employee who ‘just wanted to help’. Eames was _very shy_ after all, and had only gone into the store to please her girlfriend, _who was much more experienced_ , and she didn’t to be a _prude._ She just needed some help and advice, it was so daunting trying to find things on the internet. Would the ncie shop worker help her out some?

Once they had left the store, with a 25% “”first time” discount mind you, Arthur had pushed Eames up against a wall on their way back to the hotel room and reminded her just how experienced a kisser she was. That night had involved new lingerie and new silk rope. The helpful clerk hadn’t actually given them any ideas they haven't tried already but the discount had been nice. Plus Eames didn’t get to play the blushing virgin much anymore. She had to keep her skills sharp, they could come in handy on a job after all.

Just like that time at the boardwalk Eames wanted to kiss that little smirk and turn it into a smile, into a moan. And there was nothing stopping her. Eames intended to kiss that smirk right after the shit was successfully removed. Eames cradled her hand under Arthur's hair and kissed that smirk, then kissed the side of her mouth, and well, she was on a roll, she might as well continue down that neck. As Eames leaned back she saw that yes indeed that smirk had turned into a full blown smile.

Arthur, who also was secretly a cat, was very careful to not disturb Eames and her hands and her kisses while still stretching out her shoulders. Leaning back against the counter, arms stretched above her head, smile wide with the hem of her undershirt riding up. Eames would take this Arthur anyday, and loved every time she got to see it.

Arthur kept leaning into the touch and kissed as she mumbled, “Eames, why am I the only one getting undressed? You promised me a shower massage. Hmmmm, that feels good. I missed you.”

“Because you are wearing more clothes.”

“Don’t remind me! I wish I could have just hung around in shorts and a tank for the last two weeks. No bra, no problems… but noooooo I had to be paired up with a fucking amateur…”

Eames sighed as she nuzzled into Arthur’s neck and started working her tank up over her head. “Love, the job is over. Money has been transferred and we have decided not to blacklist the idiot. Once the swap of documents is made in two day we never have to deal with him again if we want.”

Arthur huffed a light almost laugh and started working her hands under Eames tank with a playful smile on her face, “If you want me to stop thinking about the job then do something about it.”

And with that Arthur dropped her dress trousers in the middle of kitchen and headed to the bathroom. Eames took a minute standing in the kitchen completely topless appreciating the matching bra and panties Arthur was wearing. The purple satin with brown pinstripes. Arthur did love pinstripes, in everything she owned. As she used her foot to keep the door open while grabbing a towel from a closet Eames got to see another reason she had fallen in love.

Arthur was a nerd. Straight up nerd. And yes, this was predictable. Arthur was an architect first, pointman later. She loved numbers and plans and lists and backup plans and list of what was needed for the backup of the back up plan. She loved order, she loved patterns, she loved finding meaning out of something that was incomprehensible to others.

So Eames had not been surprised at all when she had found out that Arthur had a fractal tattooed around her ankle. A fractal, a merger of numbers and algorithms and art and computing. The practical applications of fractals were endless and the aesthetic applications of fractals were just as endless. Eames had known what fractals were before Arthur but she had definitely appreciated the julia set dragon fractal more after Arthur.

It helped that Arthur love to tuck her feet under everything, including Eames, for warmth. Arthur always was seeking warmth, which fit perfectly with Eames being a human heater herself. She had taken to tracing the tattoo whenever the two of them were lounging on the sofa together.

Eames was startled out of her musing by the sound of water turning on and Arthur calling from the bathroom, “Eames, and you say I think to much. Stop getting lost in whatever is going on in your head and get over here now. You owe me a massage and then food.”

Eames shucked her own shorts as she went down the hallway to the bathroom and stepped inside. Through the glass door she saw a flash of color that was different from the usual.

Arthur turned to face her more with that smirk solidly set on her face. “Like them? it is June after all.”

Eames shut the bathroom door behind herself, stepped out of her own pants and went to show Arthur just how much she loved her new rainbow nipple rings. Christ, she had missed Arthur and was glad she was back home.

**Author's Note:**

> This was not what I was planning on writing but it is what I wrote. Hope you liked it! Come say hi here or on tumblr, amarulasmile if you like.
> 
> I envisioned Arthur's Ankle tattoo to be like this: https://acko.net/files/fold-a-julia/dragon.jpg  
> rib tattoo: http://www.thedistractionnetwork.com/images/awesome-tattoo.jpg


End file.
